desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
The Gun Song
'The Gun Song '''jest szesnastym odcinkiem czwartego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 18 maja 2008 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali Bob Daily & Matt Berry, a reżyserowała Bethany Rooney. Opis Lynette aresztowano po tym, jak Kayla przypaliła sobie skórę. Dziewczynka zostaje zdemaskowana i wyjeżdża z Wisteria Lane. Streszczenie Lynette czuje się bardzo źle po spoliczkowaniu Kayli. W jej domu pojawiają się pracownice Child Protective Services (Biura Ochrony Dzieci). Mówią Lynette, że grozi jej odebranie praw rodzicielskich. Słyszy to Kayla i chwilę potem celowo przypala sobie rękę rozgrzaną lokówką. Bree jest zła, że Orson ciągle się wokół niej kręci i nie daje od siebie odpocząć nawet podczas nabożeństwa. Tymczasem podczas mszy pojawia się powracający do Fairwiev pastor Green, który umawia się z Bree na kolację. Susan i Mike zastanawiają się nad imieniem dla swojego syna. Początkowo chcą nazwać go Connor, ale gdy Mike dostaje wiadomość, że właśnie zmarł jego ukochany dziadek, chce, by mały przyjął jego imię - Maynard. Susan jest zdruzgotana, ale się zgadza. Dopiero po wizycie przyjaciółek podejmuje decyzję, że jednak należy powrócić do imienia Connor. Gabrielle i udający elektryka otyły policjant włamują się do pokoju Ellie, kiedy ta wychodzi z domu. Niespodziewanie po kilku minutach Ellie po coś wraca. Gaby udaje, że ma romans z elektrykiem, a pokoju Ellie użyła, by ukryć się przed mężem. Lynette zostaje aresztowana za to, co przytrafiło się Kayli. Tom odwiedza ją w więzieniu i dopiero tam żona uświadamia mu, jaka naprawdę jest jego pierworodna córka. W domu Tom rozmawia z Kaylą. Dziewczynka mówi, że najlepiej jest, gdy mogą być razem tylko we dwoje. Słysząc to Tom mówi jej, że po wyjściu Lynette z aresztu Kayla opuści dom Scavów. Kayla grozi mu, że jeżeli nie zmieni zdania, ona wciąż będzie kłamać, że Lynette ją bije. Tom nagrywa całą rozmowę i Lynette zostaje uwolniona, a Kayla wysłana do dziadków. Tuż po odjeździe krzyczy z samochodu: "Tatusiu, przepraszam". Podczas kolacji pastor Green zwierza się Bree, że właśnie zostawiła go żona. Nagle wchodzi Orson, ale widząc złączone dłonie pastora i Bree (co było oczywiście mistyfikacją), wychodzi. Już na Wisteria Lane wielebny zaczyna dobierać się w aucie do Bree. Kiedy ta mówi, że on jej się nie podoba, ten jest wściekły i ją wyrzuca. Mike odkrywa, że Susan zmieniła ich synowi imię za jego plecami. Opowiada jej, że dziadek był dla niego bardzo ważny i wiele mu zawdzięcza, dlatego Susan ostatecznie zgadza się na imię Maynord. Ellie próbuje się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Gabrielle sypia ze swoim nieatrakcyjnym elektrykiem mając za męża kogoś tak przystojnego jak Carlos. Gaby wini za to wielką chemię, jaka ich połączyła. Ellie decyduje się wyznać Carlosowi to, co wie. Wayne przychodzi do Katherine i wypytuje o bliznę Dylan. Katherine kłamie, że dziewczyna przeszła operację w Chicago, żeby jej ręka wyglądała normalnie. Wayne jej nie wierzy i chce wyrwać jej kosmyk włosów do kolejnego badania DNA, kiedy w drzwiach zjawiają się Bob i Lee, którzy planują za kilka dni wesele i chcą zaangażować Katherine do jego zorganizowania. Wayne grozi, że jeszcze wróci. Orson przypadkowo dowiaduje się, że wielebny Green ma zamiar wygłosić kazanie upokarzające Bree. Kłóci się z nim w zakrystii. Przypadkowo uruchamiają system, dzięki któremu słyszą ich wszyscy wierni w kościele. Bree biegnie do nich, by zapobiec bijatyce, ale na miejscu odkrywa, że Orson już leży znokautowany. W szpitalu prosi o dobrą opiekę dla niego, ale nie chce z nim rozmawiać. Dowiedziawszy się o powrocie Wayne'a, Adam postanawia towarzyszyć Katherine na recitalu Dylan. Po szczerej rozmowie z Carlosem Gabrielle rozmawia z Ellie. Kobieta zdradza jej, że jej matka zdradziła kiedyś jej ojca. To było głównym powodem, dla którego Ellie została zmuszona robić rzeczy, których nienawidzi. Gaby jest bardzo przykro i w tym momencie dostaje wiadomość, żeby się usunęła, bo policja zamierza zgarnąć Ellie, do której właśnie przyjechał diler. Gaby szybko ostrzega Ellie, żeby ta jak najprędzej mogła uciec. Diler zostaje aresztowany, a Ellie ucieka. W przerwie recitalu Wayne podstępem zwabia Adama na zewnątrz i ogłusza. Adam budzi się później w obskurnym ciemnym budynku przywiązany do krzesła. Obok niego stoi Wayne, który zapowiada, że będą się razem świetnie bawić. Obsada Ciekawostki *Mimo wymienienia w napisach, Edie Britt (Nicollette Sheridan), Julie Mayer (Andrea Bowen), Andrew Van de Kamp (Shawn Pyfrom) i Danielle Van de Kamp (Joy Lauren) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. *Ten odcinek to ostatni występ Rachel Fox (Kayla Scavo) z serii. *Tytuł odcinka pochodzi od piosenki z musicalu ''Zabójcy Stephena Sondheima. *Kiedy Bree i wielebny Green są w samochodzie, mężczyzna zaczyna na nią krzyczeć po koreańsku. Krzyczy: Wynoś się natychmiast, ty brudna kobieto! Wynoś się! Wynoś się! *Mimo że Gabrielle nie powiedziała Ellie, że jest tam policja, łatwo mogła to rozgryźć. Rozwalili sprzęt przed oknem, i hałasowali. *Dziadek Mike'a ze strony ojca nazywa się James, co jest prawdziwym imieniem aktora, który gra Mike'a. *Kiedy ten odcinek był emitowany równolegle z Free jako 2-godzinny finał sezonu 4, gościnnie w roli Billy Gardell (Roy Harding) gra Rickowi Otto. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 416. *Odcinek obejrzało 16,84 milionów ludzi. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Francuski: Quelques écarts *Francuski (Kanada): Quelques écarts *Niemiecki: Namen *Hebrajski: שיר האקדח *Węgierski: Nomen est Omen *Hiszpański: La canción de las armas *Grecki: Το τραγούδι της μάχης Galeria en:The Gun Song fr:4x16 ro:Sezonul 4/Episodul 16 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon czwarty